1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for use in agriculture, and more particularly, to a frame to be moved by a tractor, on which frame a number of agricultural tools can be supported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawn agricultural devices provided with a central frame and side arms projecting therefrom on both sides thereof, on which side arms one or more crop processing tools are disposed, are known. The side arms are connected to the frame by means of hinges so as to be able to pivot between a rest position, in which they extend substantially parallel to each other, and one or more working positions, in which they extend sidewards.